


Girls Like Girls

by brittanafor3ver



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanafor3ver/pseuds/brittanafor3ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you. Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new." *Brittana*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like Girls

Brittany pumps her legs quickly, wanting to increase the speed of her bike as she pedals down the nearly deserted street. She easily dodges a 1990s Lexus coming her way, and smiles when the driver honks loudly at her.

Blonde hair flies freely over her shoulders as Brittany lifts herself a little, balancing herself in an arched position as she turns into Santana's driveway. Noticing her mother's Ford Ranger wasn't there, Brittany's smile widens.

Hopping off her bike and letting it fall to the ground as usual, Brittany jogs up the long driveway to Santana's front door, tapping her knuckles quickly against the wooden surface.

Stealing kisses from your misses, doesn't make you freak out

Got you fussing, got you worried, scared to let your guard down

"Britt," Santana's eyes sparkle as she leans against the doorway. "You got here really fast, I texted you like ten minutes ago. Didn't you ride your bike?"

Brittany uses the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her brow and nods. "Yeah, but I pedaled super fast. These legs aren't just good for dancing." She winks, and Santana laughs.

"Oh, I know." Santana stares at the blonde for a moment, before quickly moving over and opening the door wider. "Shit, sorry, come in. I know it's hot as hell out there."

"It's fine, I've gotten used to Ohio during summer." Brittany smiles, but sighs with relief when she steps into the air conditioned house. "Your mom's not home?"

Santana shakes her head. "No, she left for—"

"Babe, where'd you run off to? I thought we were about to—" Puck stops mid sentence when he notices Brittany and smiles. "Britt! Hey, what are you doin' here? I thought you had Saturday school?" He laughs loudly, and Santana rolls her eyes.

"I retook Mrs. Hoskins's test after school instead." Brittany explains. She stares at the muscular arm tossed around Santana's shoulder with a frown. "I didn't want to go to school on Saturday, I don't even like going on the regular days."

"Yeah, I totally get it. Fuck Hoskins anyway," Puck shrugs and steps away from the two. "I'll wait for you guys in the kitchen, I left my beer in there."

"Whatever." Santana replies, clearly annoyed . Brittany smiles faintly at the obvious. "Go on, we'll be there in sec."

"Cool." Puck nods and smacks Santana's ass, before heading towards the living room.

"He's such a fucking idiot." Santana rolls her eyes. Brittany makes a noise of agreement, and Santana chuckles, before looping her arm through the blonde's. "Come on, Puckerman brought alcohol and a pack of cigs."

Boys, boys

Tell the neighbors I'm not sorry if I'm breaking walls down

Building your girl's second story, ripping all your floors out

Brittany hops onto the kitchen counter, laughing softly when Santana blows a puff of smoke in her direction. She parts her lips slightly and allows the brunette to slip the cigarette into her mouth.

"What?" Brittany asks under the intensity of Santana's dark eyes.

Santana's face reddens and her gaze shifts to the tiled floor.

"You just," Santana blinks slowly, gathering her thoughts. "You look really pretty today, Britt." She says quietly, just for the two of them to hear.

Brittany blushes. She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kicks her feet a little, giddily. "Thanks San," She replies just as quietly. "You look really pretty too."

Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you

Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new

"Like this?" Santana asks, dramatically shaking her hips and twirling in various directions.

"Yes, just like that," Brittany manages to say through laughter. "You could definitely do this professionally." She teases as Santana stumbles over her own feet.

"Well since I've learned from the best, I wouldn't doubt it." Santana smiles, her eyes meeting bright blue ones. Brittany melts a little and sways unconsciously. "Come dance with me!"

"No, no, no," Brittany quickly takes a step back. Santana takes a step forward, and Brittany rolls her eyes. "No, Santana, seriously. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Well I think it's a great one, c'mon." Santana stretches out her arms and wiggles her fingers. "Come dance with me, Britt Britt."

"Santana..." Brittany's eyes drift to Puck, who is paying no mind to either of them and more focused on his beer and football. "I don't–"

"You know I won't take no for an answer." Santana smirks and grabs Brittany's wrists before she has the chance to protest. "You're my favorite person to dance with, so, dance with me? Please?"

Brittany couldn't say no if she tried.

Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you

Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new

Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new

"Can I borrow a swimsuit? I would've brought one if I had thought about it, but you know how forgetful I am." Brittany asks, leaning against Santana's dresser as the brunette rustles through bikini tops.

"You know you're always welcome to borrow any of my stuff, Britt." Santana says and tosses a light blue bikini across the room. "Matches your eyes." She murmurs to herself, but Brittany hears anyway and blushes.

"Thanks." Brittany mindlessly strips herself of her clothing and slides on the bikini bottoms and top with ease. Her eyes shift to the mirror and she swallows thickly at the sight of Santana's bare back.

Santana ties the straps to her dark red top slowly, catching Brittany's eyes in the mirror behind her. She feels her face warm and smiles at her feet shyly.

Always gonna steal your thunder, watch me like a dark cloud

On the move collecting numbers, Imma take your girl out

"Brittany!" Santana squeals, squeezing her eyes shut when the cool water hits her face.

Brittany laughs loudly and tosses her head back, dipping the ends of her hair into the water. When she leans up to face Santana again, the brunette almost immediately splashes her. "Santana!"

"You started it!" Santana giggles. Brittany rolls her eyes and Santana's laughter grows.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asks, smiling curiously.

"Nothing," Santana shakes her head. "You're just really cute." Her eyes then widen and she looks to the water. "I, uh, meant—"

Puck cannonballing into the pool saves Santana from further explanation, causing her to scowl instead.

"Come on, let's get out." Brittany suggests and reaches for Santana's hand.

"Yeah, let's." Santana snaps, and Brittany retracts her hand, hurt, when Santana shuffles past it.

We will be everything that we'd ever need

Don't tell me, tell me what I feel

I'm real and I don't feel like boys

I'm real and I don't feel like boys

"Black?" Brittany asks, staring at the bottle of black liquid with a knowing smile.

"Of course, what else?" Santana teases.

Brittany laughs and unscrews the top, gently wiping the sides of the brush against the rim. "Put your hand on my knee." She instructs.

Santana quickly obliges and Brittany smiles, slowly bringing the brush to Santana's thumbnail. "Maybe one day I'll convince you to paint them something lighter."

A noise of denial comes from Santana's mouth, but she smiles regardless. "Maybe, Britt."

Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you

Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new

Santana takes a sip from her red solo cup before resting her head back against the leather surface of the couch. She laughs when Brittany makes a face at her, and responds by doing one back.

"Dork." Brittany teases, her smile wide. Santana pokes her tongue out and shakes her head.

"You're the dork. I'm the super hot bad ass." Santana smirks.

"Well yeah, you are," Brittany agrees, her eyes moving to Santana's plump lips.

Santana breaths out a small puff of air when Brittany noticeably moves closer, and gazes into the blonde's eyes with awe. "Britt–"

"What the hell?" Santana yells, elbowing Puck harshly when he jerks her off of the couch. "Get off of me, asshole."

"Whoa, Lopez has some fire." Karofsky laughs and nudges Puck with the arm that isn't holding the beer bottle. "Control your girl man."

"I'm not his girl," Santana snaps, punching Puck's bicep until he yelps and let's go. "Don't fucking touch me again!" She hisses, before moving back to the couch beside Brittany.

"Are you—"

"I'm fine." Santana says harshly, cutting Brittany off before she had the chance to speak. Noticing the hurt flash across the blonde's face, Santana's eyes soften. "I'm fine, B. I promise."

Brittany nods. "Okay."

Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you

Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new

Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new

Brittany walks through the house, frowning when she finds each room empty, aside from the few teenagers passed out every now and then. She makes her way back to the living room, rolling her eyes at the sight of Puck either asleep or passed out with a beer bottle in his hand.

Brittany quietly opens the back door, hoping to keep Puck asleep, and slips outside, shutting the door as quietly as she had opened it. She immediately notices Santana sitting by the pool and smiles, but frowns when she sees the look on her face.

Silently, Brittany lowers herself on the concrete next to the brunette and puts her feet in the water. She stays quiet, waiting for Santana to make the first move before speaking.

"I'm not mad at you, Britt." Santana says quietly, wanting to assure the blonde. "I could never be mad at you."

"I know."

Santana rests her head on Brittany's shoulder and sighs, allowing her eyes to close briefly. Brittany has to physically keep herself from shuddering from the feeling of Santana's soft breaths against her neck.

"You know I love you right?"

Brittany's eyes widen and she looks down, but Santana's eyes are still closed. "Yeah, I do." Brittany says, heavily. "And I love you too."

Santana visibly relaxes against Brittany and nods slowly. "Good." She whispers.

I've been crossing all the lines, all the lines

Kissed your girl and made you cry, boys

Santana shifts her head against Brittany's shoulder, dragging her forehead against smooth pale skin. She lifts herself slightly, and Brittany's breath catches in her throat when Santana's eyes meet hers.

Santana eyes flit between Brittany's waiting eyes and lips, having an intense internal debate with herself. Brittany doesn't move, wanting Santana to have complete control of the situation, although she begins losing slight control over herself.

When Santana leans forward, Brittany does, until they are mere centimeters apart—

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Puck yells, grabbing a fistful of Brittany's hair and throwing her against the ground. "Are you serious right now, Santana? Of all the girls, you choose her! Fuck, are you gay? Have I been sleeping with fucking dy–"

"Shut up!" Brittany screams, forcefully pushing Puck to the ground. "You don't get to talk to her like that, you can't talk to her like that! You have no respect for her, you don't deserve her!" She yells, swinging her fist repeatedly, connecting it with Puck's jaw.

"Brittany!" Santana's voice slows Brittany's movements, and Santana takes full advantage by wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "Stop, B, please. He isn't worth it." She whispers against the shell of Brittany's ear, helping her to her feet.

Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you

Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new

Brittany sniffles and shakes her head as Santana cups her face in her hands. She leans into the touch, blinking rapidly when her eyes find Santana's loving and tender ones.

"It's just me," Santana assures, running her thumb along Brittany's jawline as her own tears fall down her flushed cheeks. "It's just me."

Brittany wraps her own arms around Santana's neck and pulls her closer, until their foreheads are touching and their noses are pushed against each other. "I love you so much," Is the last thing Brittany hears, before Santana's lips meet hers.

Isn't this why we came? Tell me if you feel it too!

Tell me, girls like girls like boys do, nothing new

Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new  
.....

Song: Girls Like Girls x Haley Kiyoko


End file.
